Tabaluga
Tabaluga is a media franchise featuring a fictional little green Dragon of the same name, created by German Rock musician Peter Maffay, children's songwriter Rolf Zuckowski and the author Gregor Rottschalk. The artist Helme Heine drew the image of Tabaluga as it is currently known. The character Tabaluga was first introduced by Peter Maffay in a musical fairy tale Tabaluga ... oder die Reise zur Vernunft (Tabaluga or... The Journey to Reason) in 1983. This first studio album was the step to success: within the next years some Helme Heine books, four sequel concept studio albums, two resounding tours, a stage musical, Tabaluga und Lilli (Tabaluga and Lilli), based on the third concept album and many TV Cartoons which have been broadcasting in over 100 countries round the world followed and a children's game show. Over 100 kindergartens and child care groups carry the word "Tabaluga" in their names. Contents Fictional character biographyedit Tabaluga inhabits the fictional province of Greenland. He is about 8 dragon-years old (800 human years, as one year for a dragon is 100 for a human). His father Tyrion died when he was six. Little is known about his mother. Following his father's death, Tabaluga was the last of the dragons and styled the crown-prince of Greenland, a place inhabited by talking animals of many different species. Tabaluga must defend his home from two rival kingdoms on either side of Greenland; a frigid arctic tundra, ruled by the evil snowman Arktos and a searing desert, ruled by an evil sand-spirit named Humsin. Musicaledit The musical "Tabaluga & Lilli" celebrated its premiere on 24 September 1999 in the TheatrO CentrO, Oberhausen, and ran there until 30 June 2001. The little dragon managed to unite the High Society of German musical actors, with stars such as Andreas Bieber, Ross Antony, Paul Kribbe, Carolin Fortenbacher Concept albumsedit * 1983: "Tabaluga oder... Die Reise zur Vernunft" (engl. "Tabaluga or... The Journey to Reason"), first concept album (LP / CD)1 * 1986: "Tabaluga und das leuchtende Schweigen" (engl. "Tabaluga and the Luminous Silence"), second concept album (LP / CD) published in the UK 1988 as "Tabaluga and the Magic Jadestone" (LP / CD) * 1993: "Tabaluga und Lilli" (engl. "Tabaluga and Lilli"; with Alexis playing and singing the part of "Lilli"), third concept album (CD) * 2002: "Tabaluga und das verschenkte Glück" (engl. "Tabaluga and the Gift of Luck"), fourth concept album (CD) * 2011: "Tabaluga und die Zeichen der Zeit" (engl. "Tabaluga and the signs of the times"; with Mandy Capristo as "Lilli"), fifth concept album (CD) Tabaluga tiviedit In Tabaluga tivi, a television game show (90 minutes), you will see the little green dragon Tabaluga, his friend Happy (a snow hare), and his enemy Arktos (a wicked snowman) as well as the Penguin Butler "James" (who is a loyal servant of Arktos). In the show, two teams play against each other in 5 competition rounds to win prizes for themselves, and to win the contents of a treasure chest, which they can donate to their school, a children's home, etc. The broadcast is transmitted by ZDF and also KI.KA. In Summer 2005 the show celebrated its 400th transmission. The show is made for ZDF in co-production with Munich Production Company MingaMedia and is made in the Bavaria-Studios in Unterföhring, near Munich. Cartoon seriesedit Tabaluga (TV series) Filmedit Tabaluga Historyedit Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humanoid Category:Flying characters